


蜂毒

by Astrial



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrial/pseuds/Astrial
Summary: 借用微博@十七条河豚 老师的淫纹设定，含有大量私设抹布侍+侍忍很雷，为黄而黄没有逻辑存档
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters/Ninja | NIN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主抹布侍，侍忍前提

忍者坐在房梁上低头看下去，正好对上武士的眼睛，一双围棋子一样的黑眼睛眨了眨，意思是我没事。忍者心烦意乱，别过脸不去看地面上的活春宫。  
这是他和武士的主人举办的一场名刀鉴赏会，主角当然是武士，此时正被邻国的大名按在榻上，宴会用的华服大敞着，被压在身下皱成一团，双腿被掰开到叫人脸热的角度。他们的主人和另外三位贵族坐在台下饶有兴味地看着，要不是被勒令随身护卫，忍者一秒钟也不想再待下去。客人们都没有注意到房梁上的他，只有武士。  
体内的硬物又向深处顶进一寸，紧致的肠肉被牵扯着带起火辣辣的疼，武士颤抖了一下，手指攥紧了身下的布料，咬紧了嘴唇没有出声。这场性事毫无怜惜可言，身上的男人并无在深处缠绵的兴致，拔出大半根，在武士喘息之际猛地抬腰撞进去，直没入整根。武士的身体触电一样绷紧，肠壁不由自主地绞紧了体内的肉棒，屁股上立刻挨了一掌。不等他适应，男人再一次退出来，甚至扯出一点软肉，又长驱直入，忍者在房梁上都能听到清晰的肉体撞击的响声，武士的呼吸声在嘴边碎成断断续续的喘和模糊不清的呜咽。  
武士脸上已经浸满了汗水，刘海曲曲折折地黏在额前。体内的冲撞没有要减缓的势头，痛楚远大于相伴而来的快感，他皱紧了眉头，眼角在疼痛下被逼出了一滴泪水。他早就习惯在这种时候放空大脑，只不过，他再一次向房梁上看去，真不想被忍者看到这样的自己。这是今天第二位，还有三个人就能结束了。  
榻边的刀架上放着他的刀，散发着诡异的红光，细微地震动着。先前已经被内射过一次，妖刀吸收了以太，此时和自己腹上的淫纹共鸣，他只觉得下身滚烫，潮水一样的快感开始袭了上来，侵蚀了意识。  
他难耐地扭动着腰，这被当作献媚的举动，还以更猛烈的操弄。肉穴里还留着上一人的精液，深处被捣成一片泥泞，无力地吸着侵入的硬物，每一次抽插都在穴口带起白沫。汗水混杂着泪水顺着脸颊淌下，他抽搐着射了出来，浊液沾上腹间妖艳的三朵淫纹，死死咬住牙关才阻止自己放荡地叫出声。  
忍者随主人见过不少这类“名刀”，大多被调教得只要主人喜欢便摇着尾在身下媚叫，他们的主人倒是偏爱武士这款的。冷如雪，洁如月，才更衬得艳如花。  
男人在武士深处泄了出来，滚烫的精液灌满了甬道，妖刀红光大盛，剧烈地震动起来，台下发出几声惊叹。男人拔出肉棒，理好衣衫坐回台下，武士撑着自己坐起来，浊液从穴口被挤出来，顺着腿根蜿蜒流下，他拢着内衫低声喘着气，主人笑道，你把我的宝刀弄疼了。  
给武士喘息的时间并不多，很快他又被按着跪伏在榻上，一块黑布蒙住了他的眼睛。刚高潮过的穴口还在诱人地微微开合着，交合处被摩擦得发红，他甚至不知道是谁从身后捅了进来，有精液做润滑，又湿又软的甬道直接缴械投降，放任坚硬的异物挺进了深处。武士还处在不应期，只觉得身体胀得难受，那硬物也不剧烈动作，只在那一处细细研磨着。与妖刀共鸣的淫纹却不打算放过他，刚吸饱了精液就又开始贪婪地叫嚣着，把重新抬头的快感和渴望都输送进四肢百骸。  
撑起上半身的手臂脱力地瘫软在榻上，腰身不由自主地塌下去，他趴伏着扣紧了散乱的衣物，只有下半身还耸着供人玩乐。  
这时，下巴突然被强硬地捞起来，嘴里被塞进了一根硬物，直直抵住咽喉，后者受到刺激自动绞紧了肉棒的头部，显得分外殷勤。窒息的不适让他挣扎起来想逃离前方的蹂躏，却只是晃着腰肢把屁股向身后的人送过去，他听到几声促狭的轻笑。  
他感觉到口中的性器表面的静脉血管在暴跳，头发被扯起来，拉着他让肉棒在口中快速进出，涎水给表面裹上一层暧昧的光泽，在嘴角扯出道道银丝。  
身后的男人耐心地磨蹭着肠壁，寻找着能把他带上绝顶的那一处秘宝所在。隔断视觉使得其他感官的敏感度都提高了一级，他快要忍受不了这种慢条斯理的折磨，身体渴求着被干脆彻底地填满，然而嘴巴被堵住只能发出黏腻的呜咽，身体的诉求全都变成了扭着腰的媚态。  
后穴中的某处被碾过时武士猛地绷紧了身子，身后传来男人的调笑，是这里啊，随即便是暴风般的肏干，每一次都指向他最敏感的那一处，快感像巨浪一般涌来，没几下他就软成了一滩水，全靠一前一后的外力支撑着，一瞬间他头脑发白，射出来的液体沾污了身下的华服，高潮下泛着嫣红的身体抽搐着，抓着床榻的手指骨节泛白，眼泪浸湿了蒙眼的布料，口中呜咽着强压的不成调的呻吟。肉穴里早就被玩弄得溃不成军，软肉不听从理性的指挥，一味贪婪地吮吸着膨胀的肉刃。  
与此同时强迫的口交也没有停下，直到浓稠的精液灌了他满口，对方才依依不舍地退出去，托着他下巴强逼着他咽下去，还有几滴顺着嘴角淌下来。他被腥味浓重的液体呛到，剧烈地咳嗽起来，连带着身体不住地颤抖，肠壁的软肉却绞得更紧，连那根肉棒的形状都能在脑中轻松想象。他听到身后男人的粗喘加速，随即在他的深处射了出来。  
武士趴伏在榻上，全身的骨骼仿佛被撞散了架，但即使身上狼狈不堪，乌黑的眼中仍是清亮如月光。他眼角瞥到主人站起身，拿起了刀架上的太刀。刀刃出鞘缠绕着妖艳的红光，主人弯下腰抬起他的手，在手腕上浅浅划了一道，一滴血珠顺着刀锋滚下来。  
妖刀吸收了血气更加兴奋起来，同样还有武士腹上的淫纹。染血的“刀”会比平时更加敏感，主人说着，刀归鞘，伸手把他从榻上捞起，扯下蒙眼的黑布。突如其来的光亮刺得他流下了眼泪，他还没有反应过来时，主人反手将刀柄猛地捅入后穴。  
武士今夜第一次惊叫出声，妖刀在体内剧烈地震动着，每一下都无比清晰。主人还在恶意地转着刀柄磨蹭着他的敏感处，揽着他上半身的手抚上胸膛，捏住了胸前的乳珠掐揉玩弄着，直到两颗都被捻得红肿疼痛。  
他甚至抽不出余力咬住已经流出血的嘴唇，任由甜腻的呻吟声漏出来。忍者堵住了耳朵。  
冰冷坚硬的刀柄像捣在粘稠的蜜里，每一次抽插带出一缕缕精液，被玩弄得疲累的穴口无力地吞吐着，阴茎还在断断续续吐着清液。男人把他转了个方向，掰开大腿让其间艳丽风光一览无余。  
他身上现在每一处都敏感得不行，淫纹源源不断地向大脑输送着高潮的快感，混合着金属刀柄撞击身体里最娇弱处带来的疼痛覆盖了他的意识，眼前开始发白，他一瞬间晕厥了过去。  
男人在他耳边呵着热气道，今天我是主人，就不和客人抢着喂你了。

忍者看着主君把客人送走回屋休息，才溜到宅邸一角武士的小屋前，熟练地从房顶翻进去。  
武士刚沐浴过，侧躺在榻上闭目养神，察觉到忍者进来，抬起眼看去。  
忍者从房梁上轻巧地跳下来，“你怎么每次都知道我进来的。”  
“我就是知道。”  
他有点内疚，“你快点睡吧，我本来没想吵醒你，就想看看你。”  
“疼，睡不着。”武士自嘲般地笑了笑。  
忍者不知道该说什么，走过去拍了拍对方的背。  
“手腕上的血止住了吧？”  
“嗯，没什么大碍。你陪我说会话吧。”  
平日里他们都是主君的道具，杀人的、玩乐的，也只有这种时候能相依说会话。  
忍者在他身边坐下，想了想开口道：“我三个月前给姐姐寄的信还没收到回信。”  
“……也许是有任务在身，或是回信寄丢了。”  
忍者有个没有血缘关系的姐姐，据说是在忍村训练时受了对方不少照顾，即使两人在不同的主君手下也常常书信往来。  
“以往回信都来得挺快的。你说姐姐她那么漂亮，没准是去刺杀哪里的大名了呢。”  
武士皱眉道，别开玩笑。把忍者送到政敌的床榻前，利用淫纹的毒素进行暗杀，这种伎俩他不是第一次听说。  
“你不用安慰我，我有心理准备的。和我一起受训的十三四岁的小孩子，很多相貌清秀的，早早就没了音讯。那个年纪能做什么，结印还能结出兔子的。”  
他抬手结了个通灵术的印，一只小小的兔子从虚空中蹦出来，乖巧地趴在他手里。  
武士听着心中隐痛，伸手把忍者揽进怀里环抱着，轻轻拍着他的背。  
忍者揉着兔子后颈的绒毛，枕在他肩上笑道：“要不是我天赋异禀，忍术都比别人学得快点，这才被主人选中贴身护卫，现在也不知道在哪里呢。  
“所以你到底是怎么看穿本天才忍者的隐遁的？”说着他抬手掐了武士一把。  
武士假装思索了一会道，心眼？  
忍者埋在他怀里咯咯地笑。“我也想通了，横竖要死的话，希望姐姐能碰上个好看的、温柔点的。”他抬起头来看着武士的眼睛，“你这样的就挺好。”  
“又在胡说了。”  
“我认真的。”忍者直起身子凑上去吻武士的嘴唇，说是吻，其实不过是轻轻碰了一下，带着小心翼翼的窘迫，两人都怕一时情动闹得没法收场，却又好像不愿分开一样抵着额头。  
这段不上不下的暧昧关系没人记得是什么时候开始的，最初不过是忍者在院子里看到了正在练剑的武士，觉得同病相怜便上去打了个招呼。他们越过“朋友”这根线的次数少之又少，忍者甚至觉得自己可能有点享受这种接个吻都如履薄冰的相处方式，明知要破灭才更诱人。  
武士扣住他肩膀，低声道，不会的，我不会让你死的。  
忍者弯起眼睛，好呀，我相信你。天冷，早点睡吧。他站起身，推开窗跳了出去，表情在夜色里看不清晰。  
走到院子里他突然想起来兔子还趴在自己肩上，伸手把它捞了过来，手指从后面掐住了它的脖子。他摸到兔子的颈骨，很细，以他的力量只要再稍一用力就会折断吧，他看着窒息的兔子四脚乱蹬，涌起一股阴暗的满足感。  
身后武士的房间里灯光熄了，他回头看了一眼，笑容在月光里带了些凉意。他放开了掐着兔子的手，“算你走运，回去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主侍忍，微量路人x侍

武士曲起左手臂遮着眼睛，压低声音急促地喘息着，在他身体里冲撞着的男人当然不会明白这个手势的意义，房梁上的忍者却看得一清二楚。  
眼睛里的杀意是藏不住的。  
武士感觉到体内的性器表面血管的勃动，突突直跳。他挣扎着蹬腿踢翻了身旁的刀架，刀掉在软榻边，主人只把这当作是他在快感侵袭下徒劳的反抗，颇为满意地笑起来，压紧了他的腿根更猛烈地抽插起来。  
他放下挡着眼睛的手扣住男人的肩膀，对方的呼吸声越来越重，终于在一次撞进深处时射了出来，与此同时滚烫的液体溅在武士胸前，红得触目惊心。  
武士拔出贯通男人胸口的刀刃，在空中划出一道血光，洒下朵朵樱花，妖刀嗜血兴奋地在他手中震颤着。他拨开身上僵直的主人的身体，站起身来，提起刀对准喉管钉了下去。  
他走出房间时换了一身黑衣，他异常的平静，他快记不清自己上一次为杀人而紧张是什么时候了。忍者不知什么时候出来的，正坐在屋檐上晃着腿，背着月光，见他出来便跳到廊下。  
夜樱开得正盛的时节，忍者扬起的辫尾似乎也带着暗香。  
都结束了，他说。  
忍者点点头，抬起手用手指梳了梳他零乱的头发。在黎明屋里的尸体被发现之前他们的时间并不多。“接下来你打算怎么办？”  
“我先送你去黄金港，搭船去西方。”  
“我问的是你。”忍者的声音轻飘飘的，像是在走神。  
“我去哪里都行。去大陆，南洋……”  
忍者挑起眉道，你说谎的时候从来不敢看对方的眼睛。  
武士沉默。他心中清楚，只要腹上的淫纹和这把刀还在，无论去哪里，无非是变成妖刀嗜血的本性驱使的杀人鬼，或是被淫纹侵蚀任人折辱的区别罢了。若是一死了之，倒是真的自由了。他握紧了手中的刀鞘。  
他从没奢望过能真的和忍者在一起，但至少，他想，他答应过忍者，对方能活着就好。  
忍者抚上他的脸，琥珀色的眼瞳中流转着朦胧的月光，带着说不清道不明的情绪。“至于我，一个人苟延残喘几年也没意思。”他握起武士的手按在自己腹上的风遁量谱纹路，“那么惊讶地看我做什么，你见过三十岁以上的忍者吗？”  
他微微抬头凑上去，武士的嘴唇很薄，带着一丝凉意，他闭上眼睛，轻轻地含着那两片薄唇吮着，细微的水声带着一丝引诱的意味。  
武士托住他的后脑加深了这个吻，他顺从地张开嘴，武士的舌尖探进来，又软又滑，小心翼翼地勾住他的舌头缠绵。  
他们隐藏在廊柱的阴影里，纸窗透出来的灯光勾出武士半边肩膀的轮廓。亲吻的快感和偷情的刺激很快让淫纹兴奋起来。  
我还是第一次被这么亲，分开的时候忍者舔了舔泛着水光的嘴唇笑道，他习惯的是例行公事毫无温情可言的交合，连吻都是稀罕的。  
“记得我说过的话吗？”他凑到武士耳边问道，声音低沉冰凉如海水，话语却像是蛊毒，“反正也逃不掉，和我做怎么样？”  
蜂毒起效短则一个时辰，长则不过一日，对他们来说正合适。  
又一个吻落下来，这一次更加急切，像是要掠夺他口中的空气一样，忍者被吻得窒息头晕，腿一软重心不稳跌进武士怀里，唇缝漏出小声的呜咽。随即整个人被打横抱起，武士抱着他向屋里走去。他产生一种微妙的占有欲被满足的快感，侧着头啄武士的嘴角，放心，他轻声道，我很快就去陪你。  
屋里充斥着浓重的血腥味，尸体的颈骨折断，头以一个诡异的角度扭着，胸口的血迹洇进了榻榻米里，暗红色的斑斑驳驳一路蔓延到墙边。正常人都不会想在尸体旁边做爱，忍者想，那他们就是两个疯子。  
武士从抽屉里拿出一盒软膏，被忍者一把抢了去，扯着武士的衣带把对方拉到榻上，搂着脖子索要了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
他翻了个身让武士躺下，脱下对方的裤子，已经硬挺发热的性器弹了出来，他跪在武士腿间，低头含住了挺立的肉棒。他第一次用嘴侍奉别人，动作有些生涩，牙齿磕磕碰碰，疼得武士抽了一口气。他转而用舌头去舔柱身，他闭上眼睛描摹着性器的轮廓，想象着它在自己身体里会怎样抽插搏动。  
他轻轻含住头部吮吸着，舌尖不怀好意地打着转舔弄揉压着铃口，挤出一两滴液体来。他抬眼去看武士，表情半是调笑半是诱惑。武士坐起身扯掉他的发带，抓起柔软的黑发，按住忍者的后脑把整根送了进去。  
“呜……”声音带着情欲的沙哑被堵在喉咙里，咽喉被压迫着，口腔自动分泌出涎水濡湿了肉棒。武士只觉得下身被包裹在温暖潮湿里硬得发胀。忍者稍稍熟悉了口中异物的体积，开始闭着眼睛缓缓地小幅度吞吐起来，嘴角挂下一缕银丝也顾不上擦，喉咙里发出含糊不清的甜腻呻吟，脸颊红扑扑的不知是兴奋还是害羞，专心致志得足够殷勤。  
怕这样玩下去对方会先缴了械，自己也着实忍得难受，忍者主动松了口，分开时还在柱头轻吻了一下，发出挑逗的水声。  
两人的衣物都被他胡乱扔到墙边，指尖挑了一块软膏，挺起腰探进自己身后的小穴里。指尖刚进去的时候他吸了口气，冰凉的油膏在身体的热度下化开，忍者皱着眉头转动手指，紧致的穴口变得滑腻吞下了两段指节，接着第二根手指没有遇到太多阻拦便送了进去，他一边用两根手指撑开内壁一边继续向内里插进去。  
与爱人交合的期待和快乐都被淫纹转化成身体的敏感和欲望，第三根手指没进去的时候忍者已经喘息连连，他以一个羞耻的姿势大张着腿跪伏在武士身上，一手搭着爱人的肩，一手曲在身后耕耘着自己的身体，耳垂被武士含在口中轻咬舔弄，因为充血而一片嫣红。身后的软肉被扩张得放松的同时，也开始不满足于手指的抚慰，脑海中的声音渴求着被粗暴地填满。  
忍者撑着地面坐直了身体，抬起腰扶着武士的阴茎便坐了下去，借着身体的重量猛地一坐到底，把整根都吞了进去，被贯穿的痛楚让他一瞬间觉得内脏都要被顶碎了，压抑不住地叫出了声。  
天明之前，主君从这间房里出来之前，这里发出怎样的动静都不会有人来过问，这是这座宅邸里的共识。武士第一次感谢起这条规定。  
忍者平复了一下呼吸，扭了扭腰试图活动，内里却咬得太紧每动一下都是撕裂的疼。武士伸手托住他大腿根，腰间用力向上顶去。忍者没想到他会突然来这么一下，毫无准备地被疼出了眼泪。武士握住他的双手，十指相扣，手掌有一层常年握刀留下的茧，令人安心的温度透过掌心传来。  
但爱人像是打定主意不打算让他好过一样，继续加快速度顶弄起来，忍者想说的话全都碎成了急促的喘息。肉穴被撑得满满当当，一旦应激反应过去，敏感的甬道适应了异物的存在，肠壁的软肉也放松下来，献媚一般地缠上来裹住柱身，武士只觉得自己要陷进那温柔乡里，耳边甜腻的呻吟声让他大脑发热，每一下都使上了十分的力，骤雨一样撞着柔软敏感的深处。忍者被顶得下身酸疼，又被酥麻的快感折磨得浑身颤抖，他皱紧了眉头，泪珠顺着脸颊滚落下来。他埋下头在武士颈侧狠狠咬了下去，留下一排浅红的牙齿印，当作是把自己干哭的报复。  
他听到武士轻轻笑了一声，任由忍者把自己的肩胛骨当磨牙棒，硬挺的阴茎毫不懈怠地戳着对方的敏感处，忍者陷在他怀里难耐地摆着腰，关节处泛着红潮，自己都没有意识到现在的模样多放荡。“嗯……慢点……”他埋在武士肩上无意识地用气声恳求着，把泪水汗水都糊了一肩膀。  
“那你自己来？”武士居然真的停下了动作，在他耳边问道。  
忍者好不容易解脱片刻，大脑清醒过来觉得自己被小看了。他点了点头，直起上半身，骑在武士胯间，居高临下地看着他，抬起腰拔出大半根，然后一口气坐下去，撑着武士的胸口大开大合地上下动起来，大有一副不把他榨干不罢休的气势。  
抽插间穴口带起混着肠液的白沫和淫靡的水声，交合处摩擦得泛上一片粉红，忍者的呼吸声越来越重，挺在身前的阴茎前端渗出了液体蹭在武士身上，下身仍不满足地卖力吞吐着。  
武士自己也好不到哪里去，他硬得发疼，理智被挤到意识的边缘，他心脏狂跳，声音甚至盖过了肉体的撞击声。这时包裹着他的温软甬道突然猛地抽搐绞紧，忍者的声音骤然提高了一个调，他还没有反应过来发生了什么就顶在深处射了出来。他眼前发白，好不容易才重新聚焦，忍者坐在他身上发愣，精液溅在两人小腹上一片狼藉。  
他坐起身把还在放空的爱人抱下来，搂进怀里侧躺着，忍者柔软的黑发蹭着他下巴，挣着抬起头，琥珀色的眼睛里水光涟涟，双手还搭在他后颈，凑到武士耳边用沙哑的声音问道，继续？  
武士一翻身把他压在身下，抬起他双腿向后折去，从小训练的身体柔韧性非常好，大腿被粗暴地掰开再反折过直角，露出香艳地流着精液的穴口。武士低头咬上他嘴唇，同时下身强硬地顶了进去，发泄一样地肏干起来。  
忍者只觉得自己像暴风雨里颠簸的小舟，被一浪接一浪打来的快感冲击得意识模糊，浑身软得使不上力，只能任由爱人按着摆弄。身体里被捣成一片又湿又软的沼泽，贪婪得仿佛要把武士吸进去。  
口中尝到了淡淡的血腥味，窒息的朦胧中忍者反咬过去，犬齿戳破了武士的嘴唇，舌尖卷着两人交融的血液一起咽下去。铁锈味在口腔中散开，尝不出是谁的血了，他莫名有些愉快地想道。  
他在快感中扬起头，露出白皙的脖颈。武士终于放开他被吻得红肿的嘴唇，转而用牙齿轻轻磨着脆弱的咽喉。  
“你属狗的吗？”他笑道，声音哑得不像话。  
武士不理他，埋着头像是要把他气管咬断一样。他想起手指掐着兔子的颈骨时感受到的，隔着薄薄的皮肤喉管里的搏动。真奇怪，他想，人的身体上最重要的部位居然这么脆弱。

忍者醒来的时候武士面向着他侧躺在旁边，手还环在他腰间。他从来没有近距离看过武士的睡脸，每次他试图开了隐遁这么做时总是会被那双黑曜石一样的眼睛发现。他细细打量着近在咫尺的这张脸，挺拔的鼻梁，薄薄的唇上结了一小块血痂，眼角微有些上扬。他舔了舔嘴唇，稍稍化开了凝固的血迹，在武士眉心吻了一下，印下一点殷红。他轻轻拿开武士的手，指尖微微凉，他伸手探了探武士的鼻息。  
些许晨光从窗棱缝隙里漏进来，他站起身，浑身骨头像要散架一样。他随手拿了件衣服披上，走到门口拉开了纸门，就快天明了，远处的天际线染上浅浅的橘红。凉风吹淡了屋里浓重淫靡的气味，两边花瓣被吹到他脚下。  
他回到屋里弯腰拾起了武士的刀，在榻边跪坐下来。刀刃撕裂胸口从中穿过的时候他产生了微妙的快感，类比于被爱人贯穿时的性快感。他倒在武士身上觉得这个想法有些好笑，不由自主地弯起了嘴角。


End file.
